


I Could Never Rescue You

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actually really angsty, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Song is from the last five years, almost made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09





	I Could Never Rescue You

Poe sighed and ran a hand across his cheek as he made his way with BB-8 to his quarters—the sounds of his footsteps echoing through the empty corridor. Poe had just returned from a lengthy meeting with the General about his previous mission that lasted longer than he would have liked. All he wanted to do was hit the fresher and lay down with his best girl.

You and Poe had been together for five years and everyone on base could see how in love they were with one another.  From the sweet glances and secret meetings in many janitorial closets, that was only a small hint of their love. Poe loved how silly, patient, and loving you were and from the moment you  first made him laugh, he knew that he wanted nothing but to be with you forever.

Lately, however, Poe seemed to notice that something had changed between you both. The two of you had been working more so than usual since the events that happened with Starkiller Base and the First Order. With you being an X-Wing mechanic and Poe being, well, the Best Pilot in the Resistance, you hardly got to see each other.  While Poe was out there fighting against the First Order, you were left behind to worry about him, wondering if he was going to return back to you.

When you did see each other, it wasn’t the best of times for either of you. Fights ensued, resulting in tears, shouting, and Poe leaving to go sit at the bar in the cantina—leaving things unresolved, only for them to be brought up again the next time as the cycle would continue. Other times, the two of you would barely speak to one another, which was even worse.

Poe didn’t know exactly what was wrong; the two of you never used to fight, especially like this. He knew he was in the wrong every time that he would just leave you. The image of you standing there in the doorway with your arms crossed and your eyes filled with tears stayed in his mind as he took his usual seat at the bar, always ordering the same drink to try and numb the pain. Finn would be the one to find him to take him back to his quarters all the while some random girl would make a move on Poe, only for her to leave in frustration after getting nowhere or from Finn demanding that she leave.

As much as it pained him to leave you sitting there after a fight, Poe could never bring himself to stop walking out. All he wanted to do was hold you and tell you that everything would be alright even if he knew it wouldn’t be.

Poe decided he’d had enough of the never ending arguments and sitting at the bar to wallow in his miserable state. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted to see your smiling face which has yet to make an appearance the last couple of weeks. He wanted to show you how much you meant to him and apologize for every fight.

Poe’s heart raced as he ran his apology over and over again in his head while walking up to your shared quarters. He hesitated a moment before swiping his key card across the scanner, waiting for the door to open with a whooshing sound before taking a step forward.

He couldn’t find you in the sitting room and decided he would check the bedroom after he set his boots and jacket at their usual place by the door. BB-8, who was also exhausted, rolled straight to his charging station, but not before chirping a goodnight to Poe.

“Y/N?” Poe called out as he made his way towards the bedroom. He heard shuffling and saw your shadow through the bottom of the door and when the door slid open, the sight alone broke his heart.

All of your stuff was raided from both the dresser and the closet, now packed in a couple of duffle bags that sat at the edge of the bed. Poe’s gaze shifted towards you as you stood quietly next to the bathroom door—your once happy filled eyes now looking more tired than ever with heavy bags and colored red from tears, your skin drained from its usual color now to be left looking paler, and your body looking thinner. Had you been eating, he wondered and suddenly he felt guilty that he had never noticed these changes in you before.

Poe swallowed and took one step forward,

“Y/N, what—“

“I, uh, called Rey to help me pack my bags; I didn’t think you were going to be back tonight.” You whispered as you kept your head down.

“Y-you’re leaving? Why?” Poe watched as you took in a deep breath and walked to the bags to zip them up.

“Y/N” Poe said in a more earnest tone and you stopped your movements to turn and look up at Poe.

“I’m done Poe. I’m sick and tired of fighting and I’m sick and tired of wondering if you’re going to come back after you leave me to go sit at a bar with all these girls throwing themselves at you. I just can’t do this anymore,” your voice trailed off at the end and Poe, in a panic, walked up to you.

“Then we can stop. I’ll stop fighting and going to the bar. I’ll stay here with you instead of going to Finn’s. I’ll stop and we can fix this and you don’t have to leave. Just stay, please, baby,” Poe ignored the sting in his chest as you looked away from  him and began to shake your head,

“It’s not about another compromise, Poe. There have been too many of those and they have not worked once. And I’m not the only one that’s hurting here. Our friends have been left to suffer because of our continuous fighting—Rey, Finn, the General, our coworkers. I just… I just don’t know what the hell is left to do,” Poe reached forward and grabbed you by your hands, ignoring the obvious flinch from you,

“Baby, please don’t go. We can fix this like we always do.”

“When do we ever fix anything, Poe? The only thing we do is fight and then you storm off in the middle of it when  _ you’ve _ decided that  _ you’ve _ had enough and I’m stuck here trying to pick up the pieces. And now that I’m leaving…” you trailed off and Poe’s heart continued to break as you turned to look up at him with your tear filled eyes, “you never knew that I had run out of rope and, no matter how much you wanted, I could never rescue you.” Poe lifted his hands to your face and began to place kisses on your lips, cheeks, and forehead as you began to sob,

“Baby, no, please don’t say that. We can fix this and I can try to be better and I’ll listen to you more instead of leaving—“

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be, Poe. No matter how I tried, all I could do was love you hard and now… I have to let you go.” Poe’s eyes began to sting and he felt a tear fall down his cheek as he slowly removed his hands from your face.

A low beeping came from the door and you both turned to find BB-8 at the door. Wiping the tears with the sleeve of your jacket, you walked past Poe and began to gather your bags. BB-8 rolled up to you, hitting your leg softly, causing you to cease your movements. BB-8 began to chirp and you knelt down so you could gently pay the droid,

“I’m so sorry, BB-8, but I can’t stay here. It’s better this way,” BB-8 looked up to Poe, whose heart was breaking at the sight, and then back to Y/N before giving a sad beep.

“I’ll miss you too, BB-8,” The droid looked down before rolling next to Poe and watched as you grabbed your bags. Poe’s gaze stayed on you the entire time you made your way to the door, watching as you paused and for a moment he thought you were going to change your mind. You had mumbled something so quiet that Poe didn’t get to hear what it was as you finally took the last steps out of the door.

Poe’s chest felt heavy as he finally realized that you were gone with no chance of ever coming back. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, still staring at the door as he prayed to the Maker that you would walk back in. BB-8 beeped sadly and slowly rolled out of the room to go back to his charging station as he left Poe to be alone. Poe began to sob, clenching his fists, as he finally began to whisper the words over and over again that he should have said a long time ago,

_ I’m sorry. _


End file.
